A View From New Eyes
by tjmack1986
Summary: Shawn has a secret that no one knows about. However, when a murder suspect points a finger at Shawn and his innocence, everyone around him has to reevaluate the Shawn Spencer they think they know against the real Shawn Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but it's sort of a tester chapter as this story jumps right out of my comfort zone. So review tell me what you think! Also, just throwing this out there, this story has established Shules-cuz that's just how I roll **_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The day had already started out horrible. His alarm clock had somehow set itself for five in the morning. Shawn was fairly sure that he had beaten the rooster in waking up this morning. The coffee was too bitter and strong since he had ran out of sugar and milk at the same time. Then when he went out to start his Norton, it decided that it didn't want to run today. Which had forced him to walk to the Psych office.

Which is exactly where Shawn was currently standing. Staring into the window of the building that housed his fake psychic detective agency. Gus sat at his desk, a mug of coffee in his hand as he swiveled around reading a sheet of paper in his other hand. Shawn's eyes trailed down to his watch, and shook his head. Walking swiftly, any energy that the bitter, black coffee had given him had run it's course in the seven mile walk to the office, into the building.

"Really, dude. It's not even seven!"

Gus screeched, the paper dropping from his hand as the coffee spilled on his purple dress shirt. Shawn chuckled, as he settled down into his own chair.

"Shawn!"

A smirk on his lips, as his hands held up his head when his feet landed on top of the desk. "Yeah, can I help ya buddy?" His eyebrow quirked questioningly.

"You're lucky that I have a couple extra shirts here!"

"Am I now?" Shawn asked, as his feet dropped to the floor. God, he was exhausted. Shawn managed what he hoped was a sly look. "Cause for some reason, I don't think there was threat in there. I'm not one that gets frightened easily."

Gus glared at Shawn as he hastily undid the buttons of his shirt, and peeled the sodden shirt from his body. Glaring at the inflamed flesh of his chest, Gus tossed one of his favorite dress shirts into the hamper. Walking stead-fast toward the closet, Gus yanked the door open and pulled down a light blue dress shirt. Working quickly on the buttons, Gus had his new shirt on and was making his way back toward his desk.

"Gus, be a buddy and grab me the pineapple slices from the fridge." Shawn barely glanced up from what Gus had to assume was either Tetris or Ms. Pac-Man.

"Get it your damn self, Shawn. I have to finish reading over these reports before work."

Shawn sighed. "Dude, my alarm clock has a vendetta against me. It set itself for five this morning. That is just—inhumane! I actually heard the rooster crow when I woke up-"

Gus's head whipped toward Shawn. His mouth bobbed open to speak when Shawn held up a hand to stop him when the cordless phone started to ring.

"Psych, home of the one and only psychic detective Shawn Spencer, how may I help you?"

Shawn smiled brightly, "Well Detective O'Hara, what a dirty mind you have." His eyebrow quirked slightly. "Oh wait, you mean crime scene. Gotcha! We'll be there lickity-split!"

Shawn pressed the phone against his desk. "No, Shawn! I have to do my route today."

Shawn pouted out his lip, "Dude. I had to walk here today! My bike won't start. Are you really going to make me walk all the way to the crime scene?"

Gus sighed. "Fine, let's go."

"That's my Gussy-poo!" Shawn clapped Gus on his shoulder as they made their way out of the office.

* * *

><p>Juliet's eyes grazed the horizon for a moment, waiting to see a familiar blue Echo pull up. Fifteen minutes was surely long enough to make it from the Psych office to the crime scene no more than five blocks away. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the job at hand.<p>

"So, do we know who he is?" Juliet asked. She had only been on the scene for twenty minutes herself. Carlton had beaten her by a full ten minutes, and how he loved to brag about that too.

"His name is Antonio Salvoto. He's a New York native. I have Dobson running his name to see if we get any hits."

Juliet shook her head, her hand against her lips as she concentrated at the scene in front of her. Antonio had died from a single gun-shot wound to the face. Not the head, but the face. The bullet had entered on the left-hand side no more than two inches in front of his ear. It had splintered his jaw bone. However, from what she could tell from her current angle, the injury hadn't been immediately life-threatening. Which meant he had to have been laying there for a few hours before dying of blood loss.

"Jules, my lovely!"

Juliet tried to hide the fact that she had practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. No matter how much she loved it, or how much it sent undeniable shivers up and down her spine, he always had a way of sneaking up on her and scaring the crap out of her.

"Shawn! You scared me." Juliet swatted at Shawn's arm as it snaked around her waist.

"I am sorry." His smile told a different story, however. "So what do we-" Shawn froze as he knelt down in front of the body. Juliet blinked her eyes for a moment before realizing that Shawn was visibly shaken by the bloodied body laying in front of him.

"Shawn, do you know him?"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Shawn glanced up at Juliet. "Antonio Salvoto-"

"Spencer, how do you know a drug dealer from New York?" Carlton snapped, as he walked up behind the shaken psychic.

"I lived in Soho for like four months. Antonio lived in my apartment building, helped me get a job-" Shawn paused, clearly unaware of the look of confusion on both detective's faces. "Why is he in Santa Barbara?"

Carlton coughed awkwardly into his hand. "I think it has something to do with you, Spencer."

Shawn glanced up at the note that Carlton was holding, and swallowed thickly. _**'One down, one to go. You're next, Spencer'**_

"Well damn." Shawn whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 6 reviews for the first chapter! Sweet! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I honestly had no idea how this story would go over, simply because I have pretty much no idea where it's going. I just know that there will be Whump at some point, and I know Shawn's involvement with Antonio. That's about all I know at this point.**

**I do apologize in the delay in this chapter. It's been half written for two days now, but I've been busy and still trying to kick this strep throat thing.**

* * *

><p>"Spencer! What is going on. I want details."<p>

Shawn sat, his knees bouncing in a furious rhythm. He had only been on this side of the interrogation table a hand full of times. None were particularly fun memories. Shawn could admit easily that he didn't like being on this side of things, no matter how much he enjoyed being the center of attention.

"Look, I told you! I didn't even know Antonio was in town. I haven't talked to the guy in years. We didn't exactly end things on a good note, if you catch my drift. He would have much rather seen me in a body bag any day."

Lassiter groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that Shawn hadn't killed the victim, at least he was pretty sure. Spencer wasn't exactly the murderous type, however the young man had surprised him a few times. Like for instance his knowledge of a known drug dealer. Yet, Spencer had something to do with the crime. The note itself was proof enough of that.

"Alright, Spencer. I'm fairly certain you didn't murder Salvoto. However, I know you have to know who did."

Shawn sighed. He knew by bouncing his knee and knotting his fingers in front of him, was giving away his nervousness. He wasn't entirely sure who had killed Antonio, but he had a pretty good, vivid picture of who would _**want**_ to. It wasn't like he could have a _**vision**_ regarding this case anyways, it was far too personal. Quite frankly, if the person who killed Antonio was who he thought it was, he'd need all the police protection he could get to keep himself alive.

"There is one person that wasn't exactly big fans of both—Antonio and myself. His name is Paulo Markson, though I'm fairly sure it was a fake name. He didn't exactly look like a Paulo—I'd go more for a Mark or Jacob. Ohhhh! Jacob, I like that. Let's go with Jacob-"

"Spencer!"

Shawn's mouth snapped shut, as his hands clenched. He need not to piss off the only people that could protect him from Paulo. God, just thinking his name gave him shivers.

"Who is this, Paulo Markson?"

Shawn sighed. He had hoped he'd never hear the name Paulo Markson ever again. "Let's just say, if you think Antonio is bad. You're in for a real treat. Paulo makes Antonio look like a saint."

Lassiter shook his head and beckoned whoever was waiting on the other-side of the two way glass. The door to the interrogation room opened up, as Juliet stepped in. "Get you're boyfriend out of here, but don't leave the station. Whoever killed Antonio Salvoto is after Spencer too. I'm setting up a security detail-"

Shawn gasped, as he stood up and shook his head. "No! Jules, shut the door." Shawn started to paced, his fingers clasped tightly in his now not so perfectly manicured hair.

"Shawn, what's wrong. No matter where he is. Paulo always has someone planted into the local police department. Not always new people either. Look, if you want security detail, fine. You just- you have to keep it to people you can trust. Lassie, Jules, McNabby, and the chief. No one else can know that I have a security detail. Details of this case have to stay between the five of us—and yes I'm counting Gus. He is magic-head after all!"

Lassiter sighed. "Fine. O'Hara, you have the rest of the day off, officially. Unofficially, you are round one of Shawn's security detail. I'll take the late shift, and tomorrow McNabb will take mornings." Lassiter paused, turning his attention to the now smiling consultant. "You will not go anywhere without O'Hara, McNabb, or myself present. Do you hear me, Spencer?"

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Lassiter groaned. "Great. Now, get out of my interrogation room. Go wherever it is you go, and think about any information that will help us solve this atrocity of a case."

Shawn nodded as he looped his arm with Juliet's. "Anything for you Lassipoo! Away we go, Jules. Oh we are just going to have so much fun!" Shawn laughed lightly as they walked out of the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>"So, Jules. A whole day to spend together. It'll be fun, a blast, and a hoot all rolled into one kickass day!"<p>

Juliet tried not to chuckle at Shawn. His gloomy mood seemed to had passed when he realized that Paulo Markson wasn't going to get a chance to kill him today. At least not if Juliet had anything to say about it.

"Look, Shawn. I thought we could go to the psych office, go over some files. Talk about this apparent unknown past with drug dealers. Try to find a reason why this Paulo, might want you dead."

Shawn sighed. "Well that just does not sound fun, Jules. You took all the whimsy right out of me." Shawn glowered in his seat, as he let his head lull to the side of the window.

He couldn't believe that his past was coming back to bite him in the ass now. Sure, at the time it was going down, he figured maybe some point. After six years had passed without hearing anything from either of them, he just assumed that it was all forgotten. Shawn berated himself, letting his guard down like that. Assuming things. He knew what happens when you assume anything. Right now, he was about to make an ass out of himself. If Lassiter and Juliet—or his dad for that matter, found out what had really gone down those four months in New York, then everything would be changed. No one would see him the same, and Shawn wasn't sure that was something he could handle.

"Alright, how about this? We work on the case for a couple of hours, and then we'll head back to my place. Have dinner, watch a movie—see where the night takes us." Juliet's voice took on a seductive husky tone at the end.

Shawn smiled, as he turned to face her. "Why, dear Juliet, are you trying to seduce me? Take advantage of my innocent ways?" His eyebrow quirked slightly.

Juliet laughed heartily. "Innocent ways? There is nothing innocent about you."

Shawn feigned the puppy dog look. "But—Jules!"

Juliet chuckled, as she guided the car into a parking spot next to Gus's Echo, before putting it into park. "I'm sorry, Shawn, but it's the truth. You are the least innocent person I have ever meant. Not that it's a bad thing—all the time." Her eyebrow quirked and Shawn blushed. "Oh my God! You're blushing." Juliet smiled widely, leaning over the console to press a kiss against his cheek. "Too cute!"

"Jules, you are seriously emasculating me right now. It does not bode well to my—uhmmm" Shawn coughed awkwardly. "Performance."

Juliet chuckled, as she placed the keys in her purse and opened the car door. "You coming, handsome?"

"Yes." Shawn grumbled, as he scrambled out of the car and after Juliet.

* * *

><p>Shawn swaggered into the office, letting the door crash hard against the wall. Gus jumped, spilling water down the front of his shirt.<p>

"Seriously, Shawn! If there is a hole in that wall, you're paying to have it fixed."

Shawn chuckled, his hand placed over his stomach. "By paying, you mean with your credit card right?" Shawn's eyebrow quirked slightly.

"No, Shawn. I do not mean with my credit card. I mean with your own money, that you have stashed away in your bank account."

Shawn gulped slightly. "Don't do anything drastic, Gus. I mean—you know my account number and stuff."

Gus laughed and smiled ruefully at Shawn. "Yeah, we'll see."

"Hi, Gus." Juliet coughed lightly to remind Shawn that they had business to attend to.

"Oh, right. How could I forget. Gus, this is my girly friend, Jules. Jules..." Shawn trailed off when he noticed the murderous look that Juliet was giving him. "Alright, now that we're all acquainted. Jules, honey, do you think you could make a food run? You know that all my psychic ju-ju dries up when I'm starved for food." He pouted out his lips. As if to accent his point, his stomach rumbled unhappily. Pointing to his stomach, as if the other two couldn't hear the roaring noise. "Please."

Juliet sighed. "Shawn, you know that I'm not allowed to leave you alone!" Her voice was a hissed whisper.

"Actually, I believe Lassidoo said 'you will not go anywhere with O'Hara, McNabb, or myself. Understand, Spencer?'" Shawn said in his best impression of Lassiter's gruff voice.

Sighing once more, Juliet threw up her hands in surrender. "Fine. What do you want to eat?"

Shawn and Gus shared a brief look, before a smile broke out on both of their lips. "Jerk chicken." They said in unison.

Juliet nodded. "I should've guessed." Juliet leaned forward to peck a kiss to Shawn's lips before turning to leave.

Once she was out the door, Shawn stood quickly and raced to the window. Once he was sure that Juliet was gone, he shut the blinds and sat on top of his desk.

"So, Gus—I need to tell you something. Now—don't get mad..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** **So... cliffy? You know it. That's how I roll. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. I can probably have chapter three done in the next two days depending on the amount of reviews I get. I need to feel your excitement, to get myself excited to write this! **_

_** Keep this in mind, fellow readers/reviewers. I have a tendency (especially when I don't know where I'm going with a story) to take reviewer suggestions and insert them into my stories. So throw ideas out there! If I use yours I will give you credit for the idea! Promise!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm a little unsure about this chapter. I love the first part, it's mainly the end of the chapter that I'm weary about. So here's hoping that it doesn't suck to bad. All will be explained fully soon, and the Shawn whump will begin soon as well. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Juliet opened the door to the psych office to find Gus pacing the floor, his hands rubbing against his bald head. A glare sent her way, before it softened. Quickly she realized that the office was missing one very important person. The one person she was supposed to protect, via her job description, and the one person she wanted to protect, via her girlfriend description.<p>

"Gus. Where is Shawn?"

It seemed an obvious question, and yet Gus looked baffled by it. His eyes probed the room for a moment, as if just now realizing that his second half was missing.

"I, uh—I don't know. I was just yelling at him for being an idiot-" His hands were in front of his body, as he rubbed them together. Juliet had noticed that he did that when he was nervous. Whatever he had been yelling at Shawn about, Shawn had asked him not to tell her. Lying and hiding things were two of the things that made Gus the most nervous.

"Gus. Why were you yelling at him?" Her internal system screamed at her to find Shawn. He had obviously left on foot since his bike wouldn't start this morning, and Gus's Echo sat perched in the same spot. Yet, the curious part of her needed to know what he was hiding from her.

"I-" He ducked his head, a clear avoidance technique. Juliet knew the only way she'd get the information from him. Walking closer, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to lift his head. "Shawn stole drugs from Antonio, who couldn't pay Paulo. Both of them wanted Shawn dead. Antonio, because Paulo wanted his head on a sliver platter, and Paulo because 'no one steals from him and lives to tell about it.'"

Juliet gasped, her hand fluttered to her mouth. "Why did he steal drugs?"

Gus started pacing again. "Because, Antonio had gotten Shawn a job as a bouncer at Paulo's nightclub. Things happen-" Gus trailed off.

"I promise not to get mad, Gus. It's in the past, but it could help me protect, Shawn."

That was all the encouragement Gus needed. "Shawn was addicted to drugs—he's clean now—it's just, things got passed around and he ended up trying some of it. Shawn's always had an addictive personality. He couldn't afford his habit, no matter how much he hated it. He just wanted enough of the drug so that he could ween himself off of it without going through withdrawals, but Antonio was going to charge him full price for only half of the supply. Shawn got into an argument about Antonio cheating him. When Antonio wasn't home one night, he broke into his apartment, and stole enough of the drug to get himself clean. By the time he got his hands on the drug though—he was already starting withdrawal symptoms. Shawn had seen his fair share of drug and alcohol abusers withdrawing, to know that he didn't want any part of that. He took more than he was used to so he could stop the withdrawal—The next thing he realized was that he was waking up in a hospital. He was informed that his heart had stopped from an overdose, and that they had given the remainder of his stash to the cops. He's been sober ever since."

Juliet couldn't believe what Gus was telling her. "No." She shook her head, as the door creaked open.

"Great. Even my so called best friend can't keep his mouth shut. Look, it's bad enough that I told you Gus, but how could you tell, Jules?"

Shawn didn't sound angry, no matter what his face appeared to show. He sounded embarrassed.

"Shawn."

He held up a hand to stop her. "I don't want you're sympathy, Jules. I want to find Paulo, and get this part of my life over with once and for all. I understand you have to tell Lassiter. Just—I don't want to go to jail."

Juliet felt tears sting her eyes, as she closed the distance between herself and Shawn. Her arms enveloped him. She couldn't really blame him for lying about something that was clearly in his past. Her tears stained his shirt, as Shawn's arms wrapped around her frame pulling her closer. His body shook uncomfortably, when she realized that he was crying.

"I hated it, Jules. So badly. I hated myself. That's why I didn't come back for so long. I was ashamed. I felt like my dad would find out about it. That he'd give me that look that he kept special for the idiots who wrap their bikes around light poles-"

Juliet leaned back, her hand against Shawn's chest, feeling the drumming of his heart. "It was a mistake, Shawn. Everyone makes them. You're only human and your dad would forgive you this mistake. I won't tell, Carlton. At least not yet. I can't keep it from him forever, but I can delay the truth. Just, promise me you won't take off on your own like that again. If I lost you-"

Shawn snuggled his face in Juliet's hair, as he pulled her close again. "I swear, Jules. You won't."

* * *

><p>Henry Spencer grumbled lightly, as he dialed Shawn's number. He was getting tired of his son forgetting about their set lunch and dinner dates. Henry hated wasting food, and when he made enough to feed both himself and Shawn, with extra encase Gus comes over with him—After two rings, Shawn's voice-mail picked up. Clenching a fist, Henry breathed deeply to calm him down.<p>

"Shawn. You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. If you're not going to show up-"

The voice-mail cut him off. Angry, Henry ended the call and tossed the phone haphazardly on the kitchen table. With his back to the door, he heard it slam open.

"Okay, kid. I know your upset about the messages-"

When he made it that far without getting interrupted, Henry knew that something was wrong. Turning on his heel, Henry was faced with a fist that collided with his face. Groaning, Henry's knees buckled causing him to fall to the ground. Looking up at his attacker, he noted his features. Tall, neatly trimmed goatee, square jaw with deep green eyes that appeared to hold all of the world's evil inside them.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well, Mr. Spencer. I believe I know your son, Shawn Spencer. You're going to help me grab him-"

"Like hell!"

Leaning forward, Henry could smell the liquor on the man's breath. "You're going to help me, or you're going to die. It's up to you old man. Either way, I'm getting my hands on Shawn Spencer, and I am going to choke every ounce of life from his body. If you're lucky, I'll let you watch before I kill you too."

Henry watched as if in slow motion, as his fist drew backward, and quickly flung forward. Darkness swam at the edge of his vision before taking him under completely.

* * *

><p>Shawn's head lulled forward, as his eyes slid close. After Juliet had found out what Shawn had prayed she never would have to know about him, she had practically begged him to let her take him home. He had sadly shaken his head, whispering about just wanting it all to be over with.<p>

Every since then, Shawn stared at the file on Antonio Salvoto's murder. The characteristics, the sadistic way that Antonio had died screamed Paulo Markson. That had been almost two hours ago. Two hours of Shawn digging his fingers into his perfectly landscaped hair, trying to remember any details of Paulo Markson that could be helpful.

All it had really done, had sapped the remaining energy that Shawn had gained from his unhealthy lunch of jerk chicken and pineapple smoothies. He wasn't fully under sleep's spell, so when Juliet ran her silky fingers through his tousled locks of hair, he raised his head a mere inch to smile at her.

"Shawn, you're exhausted. Let me take you home. You need sleep."

Sitting up, Shawn yawned loudly, before looking at his watched. A sudden memory flashed in front of his eyes, and he cursed lightly. "I forgot I was supposed to have lunch with my dad. He is going to be so pissed!" Shawn fumbled for his cellphone before realizing that the battery had died on it. "I really need to remember to charge this thing." Shawn said, as he chucked the useless device over the back of the sofa, and smiled as it landed perfectly on the cushion. Yanking the cordless phone up, Shawn dialed his father's number, and waited.

With each new ring, he grew just a little more worried until finally he cursed loudly. Gripping the phone tightly in his hand, he realized how Paulo reacted to police involvement in people he found interesting. Mainly those that he wanted dead. Their families. He always went after their families to smoke out the person he was truly after. Paulo was never afraid to kill someone to get that attention either. His father always answered the phone, especially when he was waiting on Shawn to show up.

"He has my dad!"

Juliet and Gus stared blankly at Shawn for a moment, before realization settled in. "Wait. How do you know that?"

"I remember why Antonio was so mad at me for stealing the drugs. It wasn't so much that Paulo wanted him dead, more than it was that he was afraid for his family. Antonio had an ex-wife and three daughters. Paulo has been known to use a person's family against them to get what he wants. That's why Antonio wanted me dead." Shawn sighed, as his pleading eyes met Juliet's. She gasped as a hand flew to her mouth. She knew what those eyes were asking. "Jules. I have to give myself up. If I don't, he'll kill my father and won't think twice about it. Then he'll go after Gus-" Shawn sighed. "Or you. I can't do this anymore. I went through this with Yin and Yang, I will not let some psychopath run my life anymore. If he wants me, than he'll get me alright." Shawn smiled softly, as he stood up and placed a kiss on Juliet's lips before walking out the front door without so much of a backward glance.

Juliet and Gus stood there, staring at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Only 5 reviews for this chapter? That's a little disappointing :-/ I suppose I'll live. Please keep the reviews coming though, tell me what you like, what you didn't like. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So sorry about the delay in this chapter! I had some issues writing it, which is why I'm afraid to say that it's not very good. However, stick with it! I do believe we're in the homestretch. I'm thinking no more than three more chapters (at least I hope). The next one is gonna be a whole lotta whump.**_

* * *

><p>Shawn sighed as he guided the blue Echo into the last turn, onto his father's street. By now Gus probably realizes that Shawn took his car, which was part of Shawn's less than thought out plan. Steal Gus's car, and have his best buddy have his best girl track his movements. They'd save him, they had to. Shawn had always thought that he'd know when it was his time to—die. Today did not feel like the day. Today felt like a crappy day, that was a given, but it didn't feel like an 'I'm going to die' day.<p>

Once he pulled up to his father's house, he realized quickly that his truck was missing. Not that Shawn really expected much else. Either he'd get here, and Henry's rusted out truck would be perched in the driveway with Paulo awaiting his arrival inside the house—or the truck would be gone, with Paulo holding his father hostage to get what he wanted. Luckily, Shawn was willing to give that son of a bitch what he wanted.

Placing the Echo into park, and yanking the keys from the ignition, Shawn emerged from the small car. Striding quickly toward the door, Shawn found that the sliding glass wasn't quite closed. That was sign numero uno. His father would _**never**_ leave the door open. Even if it was just a crack. Sign numero dos was the barely there amount of blood on the floor. So Paulo had hurt his father. This was already going in a direction that Shawn was not happy with.

"Dammit." Shawn cursed. He knew that Paulo wanted him, he just didn't know _**how**_ to find him.

Suddenly the phone rung, and Shawn thought twice about answering it. Knowing that his father would yell at him if he intercepted an important call and forgot to tell him about it. Better yet, it could be Gus or Jules. He didn't need them to know that he was at his father's house, not yet. Not when he didn't know exactly where his father was. With all his pondering, the machine picked up. The slightly panicked voice of his father burst through the speakers, and had Shawn running toward the phone. Yanking the device to his ear.

"Dad!"

"Shawn—whatever he wants, don't do it! Go to the cops-" A whispered curse and a moan alerted Shawn.

"Ah! Mr. Spencer. I do believe it's time that we talk about what you did. It's not nice to steal from people, Mr. Spencer-"

Shawn glared off into space, as he gripped the phone tighter in his hand. "Look, Paulo. My dad is Mr. Spencer. So, how about we stop with the Mr. Spencer. Alright? Second of all, I didn't steal from you—at least not technically. Technically, I stole from Antonio, and it was his own damn fault. So, how about you let my dad go, and we talk about this like grown men?"

Shawn heard Paulo laugh loudly. "Ah. Shawn, you see, when you steal from my men then you steal from me. The amount of cocaine you stole from Antonio was worth at least two grand. So, either you pay me back the two grand plus interest, or I kill you're father, since I took him as collateral."

Shawn growled into the phone. "I don't have two grand, Paulo. Look, my dad has nothing to do with this! He doesn't even know about it. Let him go, you can have me instead. You know you'd rather kill me, Paulo. I'm the one that made a fool out of you. Took some of you're stash without you even knowing it!"

Shawn smiled when he heard a string of curse words escape Paulo's lips. Shawn knew he had pushed Paulo into a corner, he just hoped it was the correct corner. "Fine! We'll meet, I'll let your father go, as soon as you give yourself over to me. It will not be a fast death, Shawn. I will kill you slowly and it will hurt. At least your father would have died quickly, no pain involved."

"Just tell me where, Paulo."

"There is an old, abandoned warehouse on Garden Street near the wharf. You know where that is, psychic Shawn?"

"Yes."

"Great. You have 30 minutes. I suggest you get a move on it."

Shawn hung up the phone. He hoped that his friends would be able to find him, because today was really starting to feel like a 'I'm going to die' day, and Shawn really wasn't ready to die.

* * *

><p>"He took my damn car!" Gus huffed, as Juliet patted him on the shoulder. A look of almost glee on her face. Gus figured that Shawn's latest stunt had sent her over the edge. He had decided a long time ago that he felt bad for whatever woman that Shawn ended up truly settling down with. Gus had known for a long time that he was special, being able to put up with Shawn's stunts and not lose his mind. Gus sighed, as he carefully put his arm around her shoulders. "Juliet, just—try to breathe-"<p>

Her gleeful look quickly changed to one of confusion. "What are you talking about?" Her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well, Shawn is infuriating, and his stunts can drive a person to madness. Though, I can honestly say that I've never actually-"

Juliet held up a hand to stop him. Running off on tangent speeches were one thing that the best friends had in common. "Gus, I haven't lost my mind." Juliet had to giggle a little bit despite the situation, at the look on Gus's face. "Shawn has a plan! He took you're car, because he knew that you'd activate the tracking device in your car! He wants us to find him so that we can arrest Paulo."

Gus nodded his head, his mouth agape, as he realized that he had just insulted his best friend's girlfriend. If Shawn lived through the day, and Juliet told him—Then the rest of what she said clicked. His best friend was a genius in disguise!

"Shawn always was a man with a plan. His plans just weren't usually so—smart. Generally didn't work out well for either of us. Speaking of—I prefer to not have my best friend kill me-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell him that you thought I had went off the reservation. It'll be our little secret. Now, let's go find Shawn and bring him home!"

* * *

><p>Henry yanked against his restraints, his screams muffled by the rag that was tapped against his mouth. He had heard this sickening human being talking to his son. Henry knew that he had no plan to let himself go, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let his son waltz right in here and get himself killed.<p>

Shawn was so bullheaded, never thinking anything through. Never once has he ever thought of the consequences of his actions. How Shawn had been able to keep his charade going with the police, was beyond Henry. He loved that boy to death, he was his son after all, but he was so infuriating sometimes.

"Ah, Mr. Spencer. All you're going to do is harm yourself. What will Shawnee boy think when he gets here and his daddy is hurt? He will just never forgive me. How will I live with myself?" Henry glowered at Paulo who was bending down to met Henry at eye level. Using his tongue against the God-awful tasting rag, Henry pushed at it. Licking at the corners of his mouth, smiling at the tape's hold started to give. Shoving his tongue against the nasty rag once more, he wanted to laugh when it fell against the floor.

Hacking quickly, Henry's mouth twisted into a wicked smile as he spat in Paulo's face. "Shawn has a plan. My son doesn't do anything half-assed." Henry was proud that he was able to keep his voice level, and made sure that his facial expression never wavered.

"That may be, Mr. Spencer." Paulo grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed off his face. "But I will kill you're son before any backup appears. Then for fun, I'll kill you too. Though, I can't say it's been a pleasure. You're quite the hateful man. No wonder you're son hates you so."

Henry's eyes narrowed. This guy was just trying to ruffle his feathers. No way was he going to give Paulo the satisfaction of watching him scream. Henry would just sit there, perhaps yell at his son for being a dumb jackass, but that would be later. Right now, he was focusing on getting this idiot holding him hostage, into making a mistake.

* * *

><p>Shawn zipped the blueberry around a corner much faster than the posted speed limit. Gus would be screaming like a girl, if he were currently in the car with him. Shawn was careful to not scratch the precious car, as he zipped through traffic. He was running out of time. Damn Paulo and his need for Shawn to get there so quickly in lunch time traffic. Growling, Shawn gripped the wheel tighter, wishing for his Norton so desperately. Blowing past a semi truck that honk at him, Shawn ran the next red light, almost closing his eyes when a dodge ram almost collided with him.<p>

Without a backward glance, Shawn switched lanes quickly, and turned onto the correct street. The street was littered with tiny houses that had seen better days. So the old, decrepit warehouse stuck out like a big, infected, sore thumb. Speeding down the road, Shawn mashed his foot hard against the brake when a bright red ball bounced out in front of him, followed by a teetering toddler. Shawn swiped a hand against his brow, as the mother fluttered after her disappearing child, and glowered at him for driving unsafely. If he had time, he'd explain the situation. However, he could hear the proverbial clock, tick tocking, down the minutes until Paulo massacred his father.

Slamming his foot back down on the gas, the blueberry lurched forward until it reached the end of the road. Curving out a hard right, Shawn slammed on the brakes, sending the car into a tail spin that landed him into parking in front of the creepy old warehouse. Gus would kill him for this, but Shawn left the car running, connected his phone to the blue-tooth and hit the correct speed dial. His girl was smart, she'd figure this out, if she hadn't figured out the car thing. As the other line started to ring, Shawn broke into a sprint toward the building.

He skidded, as he stopped long enough to haul the heavy metal door open. As he slipped inside, he lost his grip on the door, the only thing lending light to this portion of the warehouse, and he was enclosed by a deep darkness.

A click was the first thing he heard. Definitely a noise that he had heard numerous times. A noise that meant that a gun was currently being pointed at him. All fingers pointed at Paulo Markson, though it could be one of his boys too.

"Ah! Shawn Spencer. Bout time we meet in person. I really would have hated to kill your father—or get anyone else involved. Like the pretty little detective you've been screwing."

Shawn glowered at the faceless voice. "Let's just get this over with, Paulo. I want to see my dad before you release him."

"Yeah, about that. Little change of plans, my young friend." Shawn stood, his mouth agape, as a gun was shoved against the back of his head. "I suggest you move, Spencer. Otherwise, I'll put a bullet in your head and won't think twice about putting one in your old man as well."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: 5 reviews this chapter. Not too bad. I need you to rally behind this story, as it's proving more difficult to write in these later chapters. Review, Review, Review. It does help, plus it puts a smile on my face. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So sorry about the absolutely dreadful chapter I'm about to post. I hit a rough spot with this chapter. So please try to overlook how horrible it is, and don't give up on it, as I swear the next chapter will be much better. Also, not alot of whump in this chapter, but there is some. LOTS of whump next chapter. **_

* * *

><p>Juliet stared intently at the computer screen. She had pulled up the software to track Gus's car, but she was having trouble locating the tracker on her screen. Frowning, Juliet laid her head against her hand as the software did another search that would take close to an hour. Shawn didn't have this kind of time.<p>

"Any luck?"

Juliet turned her head, as Gus slid back down beside her. The extra chair was stolen from another detective's desk, that Juliet was fairly certain didn't come in until later.

"No. Gus, we have to find him." Juliet hated how unsure and shaky her voice sounded. She sighed, when Gus put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him. I refuse to think of a life without his goofy ass in it." Juliet had to fight back a chuckle, despite herself.

"O'Hara."

Juliet cursed under her breath. For the most part, Juliet and her new found partner had remained under the radar for the past hour and a half. Carlton hadn't so much looked up from his computer screen. She knew if he found her there without Shawn, he'd know that something was wrong.

"Yeah, Carlton?" Juliet raised her head. If she ignored him, it would just make him more suspicious.

"Where is that annoying pain in my ass that you're supposed to be watching?" His eyebrow lifted slightly.

Puckering out her bottom lip, Juliet knew she couldn't lie to her partner. She couldn't break the trust that was there, and lying would do just that. "Yeah—about that."

"Son of a bitch." Carlton muttered, as he scurried out of his chair and stalked toward Juliet and her now cowering partner.

* * *

><p>Shawn walked stiffly in the direction he was pushed. His face set in a scowl, because he knew he couldn't get the advantage of his enemy. Paulo still had his gun planted firmly, and rather painfully, against the back of Shawn's head, as he continued to push him forward.<p>

"This is a little ridiculous, Paulo. I mean, can't we work this out like adults?"

Shawn saw the closed door coming toward his face at an alarming rate, as Paulo shoved him against it. Yelping, Shawn yanked his head to the side, as his fingers probed the now tended spot on the front of his face. Hissing, Shawn pulled his fingers away only to find sticky blood stuck to them. Fabulous. A broken nose would just make this entire situation all the more fun.

"Let me think about that, Shawnee-boy." Paulo leaned his heavy frame against Shawn, causing his pistol to dig harder into the sensitive portion of Shawn's head.

"Seriously, Paulo. I'm bleeding from the front, do I really have to bleed from the back as well? I mean, this is just getting a little tiresome. With having the gun pointed at the back of my skull. Can we not lose it? I'm not going anywhere-"

Shawn felt as Paulo's heavy weight, lifted off his of begging back, and realized that this was not a positive sign. The crack he heard next was undeniable, as pain flared in the back of his skull. Unable to keep upright any longer, Shawn sunk to his knees. His still bloody fingers probed the sensitive spot in the back of his head and located a nice lump. Fresh blood coated his fingers as he realized that Paulo had answered his question without using words. Apparently, he did indeed need to bleed from both the front of his face and the back of his head.

"Now, Spencer. Listen to me carefully, otherwise your daddy is going to be in worse shape than you are. Get up, and move it, or I'll put a bullet in Mr. Spencer. Got it?" Paulo's mouth was right by Shawn's ear.

"Yeah, got it." Shawn mumbled. Placing one hand on the ground to brace himself, Shawn found himself lifted up by his other until he was standing, less than steady, on his feet. Moaning, as his world started to spin in way too fast of circles, Shawn found himself yanked slightly to the left, and shoved down the barely lit hallway. Stumbling forward, Shawn bounced from one concrete wall to the other and back again all the way down the hallway.

"Alright, Spencer. Stop." The words were welcoming, even if the voice they came from was not. Shawn's stomach was rolling uncomfortably, and he was nearly certain if he had to take one more step that the contents of his stomach would be laying at his feet.

Paulo placed a hand on his shoulder, and pulled open a big steel door that he had apparently passed up. Shawn heard the creaking as it settled into place. Without so much of a backwards thought, Shawn was shoved backward into the now opened room. His feet were unable to gain purchase on the concrete below him. So he quickly found himself ass first on the hard floor underneath him.

"Ow." The door creaked close, as Shawn glared at it through bleary eyes. "Bastard."

"Shawn?" The voice was all to familiar, as Shawn whipped around to see the slouching form of his father, tied to a metal chair in the middle of the room. Crawling forward, as his vision started to gray at the edges, Shawn stopped for a moment as he retched painfully for a moment. His head was spinning and his lungs were burning. "Shawn, are you okay?" His father sounded worried.

Falling onto his side, Shawn's eyes fell closed as he mumbled, "S'okay, dad. Head hurts. S'gonna take a nap."

Shawn was fairly certain as he lost the battle with consciousness that his father yelled out no.

* * *

><p>Lassiter leaned over Juliet, and glared at Gus whenever he attempted to move closer. His right hand was balled into a tight fist against Juliet's desk, kept him upright as he leaned in closer. Damn, Spencer and his need to run off to be the hero. The idiot was going to get himself killed one of these days.<p>

"Alright, so the last place that you saw Spencer was the psych office. What did he say?"

Juliet swallowed uncomfortably. She couldn't break her promise to Shawn, not after how broken he had looked at her finding out about his past. Yet, she knew that Carlton would call for her badge if she kept this kind of information from him. Eying Gus carefully, she saw him slowly nod his head, sadness clouded his features. Pain erupted from her heart, praying that Shawn would forgive her for what she was about to do.

"Well, I found out his connection with both Antonio Salvato and Paulo Markson."

Carlton glowered at the use of Paulo's obvious fake name. He had been unable to generate any hits on the fake name. Other than finding the man's driver's license from lower Manhattan. "Continue." His voice was deep and gruff. Carlton was obvious angry, and that anger was generate at the three of them, including Shawn. In fact, it was probably more so at Shawn, since tolerating the psychic is the best that any of them could hope for.

Sighing. "Well, he was being honest when he said that Antonio got him a job. Shawn worked as a bouncer at a club that Antonio frequented, and that was run by Paulo. At first, Shawn didn't know that Antonio was dealing out of the club. Until some stuff got passed around-"

Carlton's face froze, as he realized where her story was going. "Wait a damn minute. Are you telling me that Spencer's a drug addict?"

Juliet sighed, her eyes locked on the floor. She couldn't say the words, hell she wasn't even entirely sure how she felt about Shawn's past. The cop part of her is weary to continue their relationship, if only because she's afraid she might be forced to arrest him someday. She had seen the effects of drugs on people, and no matter how much they might claim to be clean, most generally they are not.

"Former drug addict." Gus's voice was dark, almost like he was challenging the head detective to fight him on it.

"Continue." Carlton forced the word out, as he turned a silencing glare in Gus's direction.

"Apparently Antonio was in the business of ripping off his customers, and Shawn realized this quickly. They got into a fight about it. So one day Shawn waited for Antonio to leave his apartment. When he did, he entered and stole some of Antonio's stash-"

Gus leaned forward, poking at Carlton until he turned toward him. "Only enough to ween himself off the drug."

Carlton stiffly turned back to Juliet, and motioned for her to continue. "Antonio figured it out, and confronted Shawn about it. Told Shawn that he'd kill him for it, since Paulo wanted his head on a sliver platter."

Carlton growled. "Dammit, Spencer. Idiot was a thorn in my side, even before he knew it." Carlton ran a hand over his face.

"Oh my god, I just realized where Shawn would go!" Juliet's hands reached for the keyboard quickly and typed in an all too familiar address.

"Move, O'Hara. Your phone has been vibrating for like an hour."

Juliet gaped at Carlton for a moment, before she realized that he was right, as her phone started to buzz again. Lifting it from her desk, she realized that she had never turned the volume back up after Gus and herself had left the psych office. Hitting the correct buttons, Juliet pulled the phone to her ear. Nothing, looking at the number that called she felt her stomach drop to her feet.

"Oh my God."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What is it O'Hara?"

Juliet's eyes lifted to look at Carlton. "Shawn called me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Only 3 reviews? *sad face* I need to get pumped up for the next chapter. Think we can at least double that? 6 reviews? Please? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So-I suck-I know. This chapter is almost double what I ususually write, and as promise. Loads of Shawn whump-though probably not what you expected. Warning, there is some sensitive stuff in here.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Shawn moaned as his head started to become a little less fuzzy. Pain rippled through both his head and his arms. With his eyes squeezed shut, Shawn tried to recall what had happened and where he was. Like a memory lane of pain, everything came flooding back. Antonio's body, Paulo's fat and greasy face upturned in a sickening smile, his face colliding with a door and a gun colliding with his head. That explained the head pain. His father tied to a chair—his father.<p>

His eyes snapped open, and saw his father staring up at him. Up at him? Looking at both of his arms, Shawn realized what was causing them to cause him pain. Both of his arms were currently holding up his entire body weight. A thin line of blood trickled down both of his arms, probably from the handcuffs digging to far into his skin.

"Dad." Shawn rasped out, as he quickly realized that his throat felt drier than the Sahara.

"Shawn, are you alright? How do you feel?"

Shawn gulped lightly, trying to decrease the growing burn in his throat. "My head's a little fuzzy still. Hurts like a bitch. My wrists kind of feel like their no longer attached to my body-" Shawn paused, as he smiled ruefully. "So, let me guess. They only had the one chair? God forbid we allow the hostages to be comfortable during their stay."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Always with the joking."

Shawn laughed heartily. "Of course, dad. If I didn't make jokes then this whole situation would just be depressing-" Shawn sighed. "Dad, are you okay?"

Henry was taken aback from Shawn's sudden mood change. The seriousness in his tone frightened Henry, if only a little bit. "Yeah, just a little punch to the jaw. Nothing to serious."

Shawn growled. "Paulo! You asshole. Get your fat ass in here!"

Henry's eyes widen as the door flew open. Two men grabbed either side of Shawn as he was lowered far enough that his feet were touching the ground.

"Good to see you awake, Shawnee-boy!"

Shawn wriggled around in bindings, as Paulo clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Now, Shawn. All your going to do is make your wrists bleed more. Not that I care, though I would like to personally kill you, not have you die of some infection or another. So stop." Paulo said, as he drew back his hefty hand, and threw it forward. It made a sickening sound when it landed in Shawn's gut. Shawn cried out, as his breathing hitched for a moment. "Good boy!"

Shawn glared at Paulo. "I hate you. You're a horrible person."

Paulo sneered at Shawn. "That might be true, Shawn. Yet you saw fit to steal from me-"

Shawn groaned. "Dude, that was years ago. Get over it. If you want to be put on the list of people I've wronged, well then you're just gonna have to wait. It's quite a long list, and you're hefty ass will be at the bottom."

Paulo glared at Shawn. "Here's the deal, Shawn. You have two options, you can pay me back what you owe me—or I can kill you and daddy dearest over there. Choice is yours."

Shawn glared back. "How much do I owe you?"

Paulo smiled. "Two grand. You know, interest and what not."

Shawn stared past Paulo, at his dad. Henry's eyebrows lifted, and Shawn stared back at Paulo. "Do I look like I have two grand just lying around?"

"Two grand, or you die. It's as simple as that, Shawn."

Shawn spat at Paulo. "Go roll into a deep hole and die."

"Well, I guess we've made our decision, haven't we." Paulo's voice was soft and level, but the fiery intensity that burned in his gray-blue eyes chilled Shawn to his very core. "You wanna steal drugs from a drug dealer, Shawn. Then you're gonna learn that no one steals from Paulo Markson and lives to tell about it."

Henry saw the syringe before Shawn did. "No!"

One of the remaining men that surrounded Paulo, walked around Henry's chair and clamped his hand over Henry's mouth.

"Time to die, Shawn Spencer." Paulo lifted the syringe.

"You should know, I have a thing about pointy things."

Paulo smiled softly. "You say that like I care—or like you'll be alive to care." With that Paulo shoved the needle into Shawn's arm and pushed the plunger down. "Do take care, Shawn."

Paulo nodded at the two men that had been holding Shawn still. Uncuffing his arms, they watched as Shawn lost his footing and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Juliet felt like she had been punched in the gut. Shawn had tried to call her—had he changed his mind, did he want backup? God, knowing Shawn he went in anyway when he couldn't get a hold of her. For a moment it seemed as if time stopped moving and the world stopped spinning and all she could think was that Shawn could quite possibly be dead right now.<p>

However, the clicking of fingers in front of her face brought her back to the here and now. Looking Carlton in the eye she tried to listen to what he was saying. Unfortunately she could only grasp certain words, like trace—cell—signal.

Shaking her head, Juliet tried to clear her muddled mind. She needed to help Shawn, to save his life. She looked at Gus, hoping that he would understand the look she was giving him and would explain what Carlton had just said.

"He left, Juliet. He is going to see if Buzz can trace Shawn's cell phone signal. If he left his phone on and it hasn't died yet, then we might have a better chance of tracing it then the tracker on my car. I'll have to talk to my boss about it's ability to suck so completely."

Juliet blinked for a moment, and then smiled triumphantly. "Which means that we'll find him."

Gus nodded. "Yes."

Juliet suddenly started to shake. "Gus, I don't know what I'll do-"

Gus shook his head, and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Don't think like that. Shawn is a fighter, he'll do whatever he can to stay alive until we get there. You know how he lives to annoy the hell out of anyone who will listen."

Juliet had to smile at that, even if it was smile and sad. It didn't quite reach her eyes.

Gus wasn't used to being the positive one. The one that was good at consoling those who needed it. In face he was the one that usually needed the consoling, but he couldn't take the look of utter devastation that was hidden just beneath the surface of Juliet's face. One wrong word, and she might just shatter into pieces.

"Look, you stay here. Relax, I'll go see how Buzz is coming, and try to keep Lassiter from annoying the hell out of him."

Juliet smiled. "I'll try."

Gus winked, before scurrying off toward Buzz's desk.

* * *

><p>Shawn laid on his side, grateful that he had fallen in such a way that he wasn't facing his father. He knew exactly what Paulo had injected into his body, and if he had been unsure at first, he was no longer in the dark as his body started to react to the drug. Trying not to worry his father, and hoping that his father thought he was unconscious, Shawn laid there as his body temperature fluctuated uncomfortably between far too hot to far too cold.<p>

"Shawn, I know you're awake."

Well, there went that thought. Shawn moaned, as he turned his abused body toward his father. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around himself as his body convulsed with frightening cold shivers. His body was aching so bad that it felt like Paulo had beaten him within an inch of his life. Shawn tried to keep his teeth from chattering but it was no use.

Paulo had injected far more heroin then Shawn had taken when he was actually using, though it was obviously less than when he had overdosed. That sick son of a bitch wanted to get him hooked on that shit again.

Shawn looked at his father, and knew that tears were in his eyes as his stomach lurched uncomfortably. Leaning to the side, Shawn heaved the contents of his stomach, and moaned when it aggravated his already angry injuries. After he dry heaved a couple of more times, he wiped his mouth with his shirt. Turning his attention back to his father, his vision cleared slightly and he could see the disapproving look on his face.

"Drugs!"

_Oh wonderful! Here we go. I feel like I quite possibly am dying, and he wants to yell at me. No matter that I'm here to save his life!_

"It's not like I went to New York seeking them out, dad. It was just an innocent job as a bouncer. At least—until I realized that they were dealing in the club. Three people overdosed my first week, and I tried to go to the cops, dad. As it turned out, Paulo owned the apartment building I was living in, and he threatened to triple my rent knowing I couldn't afford it. When I yelled at him about just crashing in a hotel room instead, he held me down and injected some of that—crap into my arm.." Shawn hung his head, it was this part of the story that he wasn't proud of.

"Continue, Shawn." His father didn't sound angry anymore, but Shawn knew that would change after the next part of the story.

Sighing, Shawn lifted his head and stared into his father's eyes. "At first it felt nice—to just be able to forget everything you taught me. To just be—_**normal**_. I mean, at the time I hated you—so it just-" Shawn sighed, again, though his eyes never left his father's probing stare. "One morning I woke up, I was sleeping in an alley outside the club. There was a guy next to me, he had been beaten half to death. He was in a coma for a week before he came out of it. For a week I thought I had done it. That I had beaten the hell out of the guy. The memories were hazy at best, and I could remember arguing with the guy at one point, but that was it. When he came out of his coma, he said that it had been the other bouncer, Trevor. I was relived, but I hated myself—that I was even able to let that happen-" Shawn's voice broke on the last words, as tears streamed down his face. "I vowed to myself that night that I was going to get clean. I didn't want to go to a rehab facility for two reasons. The first being money, as in I had very little with no insurance, and the second being that I was afraid you'd find out. No matter how badly I wanted to get away from you, and I still respected you and your opinion. I couldn't handle knowing how badly that would hurt you-" Shawn lifted one of his abused hands to his face and swiped at the tears.

"Shawn..."

Shawn held up a hand. "If I don't finish now, I never will." Taking a deep breath, Shawn opened his eyes. "I went to Antonio Salvato. He was my neighbor, and he was the guy that got me the job at the club. He was also Paulo's number one dealer. I only wanted half the normal stash, just enough to ween myself off it, but he was going to charge me full price. We got into this huge argument, until he got fed up and left. I broke into his apartment, and found the rest of his stash, and stole some. I ended up taking too much and overdosed-"

Henry gasped lightly. "Shawn."

"Yeah, I know. I can see the disappointment from here, and looky, I get to go through the entire process again. That is of course if I make it out of here." Shawn sighed, not even entirely sure he wanted to make it out alive anymore. He wasn't sure he could go through the detox process again, it had been rough the first time.

"Don't say that!" Henry yelled, just as the door flew open.

"Ah, Shawnee, I see that your having some lovely symptoms to the heroin. I hate to ruin your fun, but I've received word that your lovely detective friends are closing in on our little hiding place. So it's time to end our little fun game. I'm kind of sad it's ending, Shawn. I was fairly certain that amount of heroin would have practically crippled you." Paulo paused, smacking his lips together. "You are quite the foe, Shawn Spencer. It has been fun."

Paulo pulled out another syringe, and nodded to the two men that Shawn couldn't see. Both of them pinned Shawn to the ground, as Paulo plunged the syringe into Shawn's arm. Howling in both pain and anger, Shawn kicked out his legs until he started to feel lethargic.

"It won't be too long now." Paulo smiled as he turned toward Henry.

Henry glared at Paulo, while sending Shawn looks of despair. Henry watched as Paulo grabbed the baseball bat from goon number one, and lifted it up. All Henry could do was watch as the bat swung down and make sickening contact with the back of his head. His world tilted sideways before falling dark. The last image burned into his mind was Shawn convulsing on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: 2 reviews? This saddens me greatly. Perhaps this cliffy will encourage you to write down your thoughts? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So-I updated faster. Who knew? It's a long one too. Enjoy, seeing as midterms are next week and I gotta get on the study wagon. I will update as quickly as possible. No promises on how fast that will be. Though reviews do help!**_

* * *

><p>Gus watched with bated breath as the results showed on screen. A smile swept his features, finally they had a location on his missing partner. Turning to give Juliet the good news, brought him up short. Juliet was no longer sitting at her desk. His eyes probed the station for a moment before he located her filling up her mug with coffee. Jogging the short distance, he poked a finger to her shoulder. Juliet spun around quickly, her eyes hardly masked with the fear and worry that she felt for her missing boyfriend.<p>

"We have a location."

Juliet didn't dare let herself gain any hope, or even attempt a smile. Shawn had been alone with a known drug dealer for hours, who knew what condition they would find him in. She simply shook her head, and followed Gus as they caught up to Lassiter who was already on the front steps waiting for them.

"Let's get a move on. Spencer has diarrhea of mouth and drug dealers don't typically take very well to people who can't shut the hell up."

Juliet simply shook her head, as Gus balled up his fists. Placing an arm on his shoulder. "It's just his way of worrying, Gus. You know he doesn't exactly like Shawn."

Gus simply nodded in agreement, though it didn't mean that his statement had made him any less angry.

"He could use a class in being at least a little sympathetic."

This brought a tiny smile to Juliet's lips. "That's why I typically console witnesses or victims families. Carlton can be a bit—harsh."

"That's putting it mildly." Gus bit, as they both clamored into the car.

* * *

><p>Shawn groaned as his body jerked about without his permission or control. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his father's head lulled lifelessly to the side. The jerking slowly subsided, as everything hurt. Sweat was pouring from his forehead, and his mouth was dry. He lifted his hand and saw that it still held a definite twitch.<p>

The pain was growing with each minute that ticked by, and he knew that the drug was terrorizing his body. Slowly killing him, and if the Calvary didn't show up soon, there would be no hope for him. Though, on the other hand, death almost sounded sweet than having to overcome withdrawal again.

"Dad." Shawn croaked out, afraid that Paulo had hit him too hard. That the baseball bat had killed his father. He couldn't stop the tears, as he quickly realized he had no control over his body anymore. He was basically paralyzed, stuck to the floor. No amount of pleading or wanting to move worked, which caused the tears to fall faster.

"Shawn." It was no louder than a whisper, but Shawn still heard it.

Willing his mouth to work, Shawn tried to call out, but his brain wasn't working correctly anymore. His vision was fogging up and everything was growing dark.

* * *

><p>Henry felt a piercing pain in the back of his head as his eyes slowly blinked open. His vision was bleary, and he was confused by the concrete walls and overall darkness of the room he was in. Suddenly his mind caught up with his current situation. Shawn, convulsing on the floor—overdosing from too much heroin.<p>

"Shawn." God, he hated how weak he sounded as his throat was raw and dry. The word caught on a lump that refused to remove itself from his throat.

His head lifted, and he caught sight of Shawn. His body was no longer convulsing, however the tear streaks that shone off of Shawn's cheeks spoke volumes. His son didn't cry—ever. Henry became alarmed when his son made no attempt to move, or even acknowledge that he heard him. Glancing down at his wrist, Henry wanted to scream out triumphantly. Paulo had apparently thought he had gotten the best of Henry, because he had untied his wrist. Standing up, Henry swayed on his feet for a moment, before stumbling over to Shawn's prone body.

Falling hard to his knees, Henry held back a curse. He knew it was against protocol to do this, but Shawn was going to die if he didn't do it. Leaning over Shawn's ear, Henry sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry, Shawn."

Leaning Shawn up onto his side, Henry balled up one of his hands into a fist and with his other hand counted down his ribcage before drilling Shawn in the stomach with his fist. Once, twice, three times had Shawn gagging. Henry closed his eyes, as his fist drilled Shawn in the stomach one last time. Holding Shawn tightly, Henry felt tears slip down his cheek as Shawn heaved anything that remained in his stomach.

"I'm so sorry." Henry spoke again, as he cried into Shawn's shoulder.

The sound of a door breaking open, caused Henry's head to jerk up. Lassiter and Juliet stared at them with mouth's agape. Gus peered over Juliet's shoulder, and the sheen of sweat and slight green pallor of his skin caused him to back up and use deep breathing to soothe his upset stomach.

"Is he?" Juliet's voice broke.

"He's alive—for now. That bastard shot him up with two doses of heroin. He's overdosing. I induced vomiting—but he's not making any progress."

Lassiter shook himself out of the shock, as he grabbed his radio. "I need paramedics down here now!"

Juliet knelt down behind Shawn, her hand resting in his hair. "Just hold on, Shawn. Please." Tears slid down her cheeks. Shawn's body convulsed slightly, as he leaned forward and heaved again, before falling to his back. His body convulsed and jerked under both Juliet and Henry's hand. Juliet placed two fingers to the pulse point on his neck, and nodded. It was there, but it was thready and weak.

"Where are those damn paramedics!"

"On their way sir!" McNabb answered quickly.

Juliet gripped Shawn's shoulder as Henry gripped his waist and they both tried to turn him onto his side. His body jerked around for a moment before the movements stilled and his body went limp. Juliet gasped, unaware of Lassiter's hand grabbed her arm, lifting her up and out of the way. Henry rocked back onto his feet and pulled himself into a standing position.

They all watched in horror, as they lifted Shawn's prone form onto a gurney and rushed him out of the smallest room. Juliet nearly collapsed as the worried and fear overtook her, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Knowing in all certainty, that if Shawn died, it was entirely her fault for not noticing his phone call sooner.

* * *

><p>Gus sat his hands in his lap, unwilling to meet Henry's eyes as they awaited for the doctor to come in and check him out. It was obvious that the elder man had a hefty concussion. Gus managed to sneak a peek, and noted that Henry's eyes were heavy with sleep as everything that had happened finally weighed down on him.<p>

"Mr. Spencer." Henry lifted his head half an inch, apparently all he was capable of. "You really need to stay awake. You know, in case you have a concussion." Gus knew it sounded stupid to say it like that, but really his brain wasn't welling to rethink the sentence to better fit their current situation. He had volunteered to sit with Henry, because everyone knew that Henry wouldn't get checked out if someone didn't sit beside him and make sure that he stayed put.

"I know, Gus. I just think this is stupid. I have a little headache, but I'm fine. I need to be there for Shawn."

Gus couldn't think in the terms that Shawn might actually be dead, even if he had gone into cardiac arrest as soon as he was wheeled into the ER. Shawn was one of the toughest people he had ever met, and Gus knew he got that from his father's damned hardheadedness. However, he wasn't sure how to talk to Henry, not without saying the words that he refused to think in his head.

"Look, Shawn's under going treatment right now. He'll probably be a couple of hours. Even after their finished, there isn't a guarantee that we'll be able to see him. It's just-" Gus sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This all got so out of hand so fast.

"I understand, Gus. He might not even make it out of treatment—I just—I have to be there." Henry made a move to stand up, as Gus placed a hand on his arm.

"Look, Mr. Spencer. You frighten me, to be frank. However, Detective Lassiter frightens me more, and he specifically said to not let you leave this room until the doctor cleared you to. So I am inclined to piss you off by making you stay, then to piss off the detective who is armed with a weapon and an itchy trigger finger."

Henry glared at Gus for a moment, before sighing and crossing his arms over his chest. "This is ridiculous. I'm fine-" Henry screwed his eyes shut as he wavered slightly.

Gus put a steadying hand on Henry's shoulder, as the curtain was pushed open.

"Little headache there, Mr. Spencer?" The doctor asked, a small smile on his lips, as he pulled a penlight from his pocket.

"Nope, feel fine. Got a little dizzy. Sleep deprivation is all."

The doctor nodded, as he placed a hand on Henry's head and peeled one eyelid open and shined the light into. He did the same to the other eye, and clicked his tongue. He then walked to the side of the bed that Henry was seated on and clicked his tongue once more.

"You have a mild concussion, Mr. Spencer. We're going to keep you overnight for observation, and I'm going to have a nurse come in and bandage up your head. The wound seems to have stopped bleeding, but we don't want an infection do we?"

The doctor left almost as quickly as he appeared. Henry seemed slightly more agitated by the news the doctor gave him. Gus stood up, "Look, Mr. Spencer, I'll keep you informed on Shawn's prognosis. I promise."

"If you would have just let me sneak out of here like I wanted, you wouldn't have to would you?"

Gus took a step back. "I think, I'm going to go check in on Juliet." As he exited the make-shift room, Gus walked to the nurses station. "Look, the man in room ten, Mr. Henry Spencer, has a tendency to sneak off without treatment. The doctor specifically said he wanted his head bandaged and that he had to stay overnight for observation. Can you insure that he does not sneak out? I have to go check on updates on my friend."

The nurse behind the desk, slightly younger than Gus himself, smiled softly. "I will take care of it personally, Mr-"

Gus smiled back. "Mr. Guster." He answered with a nod, as he thumbed his nose.

* * *

><p>Gus located Lassiter and Juliet, and walked toward them. As he got closer he noticed as a doctor started to walk toward them as well. Damn, he had good timing. Sighing, readying himself for what the doctor had to say, he joined them.<p>

"Family of Shawn Spencer?"

Juliet nodded, as she grabbed a hold of Gus's hand.

"I'm going to be frank. Mr. Spencer is quite lucky to be alive. His body was on the verge of shutting down when he arrived, and he went into cardiac arrest. We were able to start his heart again, and started a couple of iv's to flush his system. He had an allergic reaction to one of the medications, which caused him to stop breathing for a short period. However, we were able to find a collection of medications that worked. We also ran a couple of tests that indicated that there is pretty distinctive damage to his heart, and he will have to have surgery to repair it. However, our first priority is to continue flushing his system, at which point we will start the detoxing process. We currently have Mr. Spencer in a medically induced coma, in which he will remain in until he has finished the detoxing process. Seeing as his heart is far too weak to endure the full brunt of the detoxing process, our best bet is to keep him sedated and in a sleep-like state until the process has finished. At which point we'll bring him out of the induced coma, and when he wakes up on his own accord, we'll book him for surgery. I do believe that once he detoxes fully and we fix the damage done to his heart, that he will make a full recovery."

The doctor stopped for a moment and let them take all of that in. Gus nodded as each individual piece of information sunk in and smiled. He clung on to the most important part. "He's going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "I do fully believe that, yes. Barring any complications. Now the hardest part for Mr. Spencer will be once he's released. He will be detoxed, but he might start using-"

The three of them held up hands. "No problem. Shawn doesn't like drugs-"

The doctor sighed. "Please allow me to finish. I think it will be in Mr. Spencer's best interest to be entered into a rehabilitation clinic. Even if he doesn't like drugs, it doesn't mean he will not crave the need to use them again. A rehab clinic will be able to help him deal with any possible cravings, and help him deal with his addiction. I firmly believe it's in his best interest."

They all nodded, knowing that they couldn't make Shawn do anything he didn't want to do.

"Can we see him?"

The doctor sighed. "Yes. One at a time for today. I will allow more visitors starting tomorrow. Do keep in mind that Mr. Spencer will not be conscious for at least five days, quite possibly a week."

They all nodded, as they quickly followed the doctor down the hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: 4 reviews... not bad. Keep it up guys! I love hearing from you. Also, in the off chance that you guys read these Author Notes, I desperately need a beta reader for an older psych fic that I wrote, that is chalk full of grammar mistakes. So, anyone wanna help me out?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So-not too long between updates this time. This chapter is a little bit all over the place. Hopefully it's not confusing, since I started writing the end of the chapter first. **_

* * *

><p>The three of them stood outside of the small room that Shawn was lying in. They could see him from the window, and the fact that the pallor of his skin was just a light as the sheet that was covering his body sent shivers up and down their spines. The fact that Shawn was lying so still, not even a hint of a smile on his face was disconcerting for everyone.<p>

"If you don't mind-" Lassiter spoke, running a weary hand through his hair. "I'll be quick. We still have to go out and try to find Paulo. Bastard."

Gus and Juliet nodded their heads, as their eyes remained glued to Shawn's still form. Lassiter disappeared from their side, and appeared on the other side of the glass. Sighing, Gus and Juliet turned around, and took a seat just outside of Shawn's room. It was only fair to give Lassiter privacy. Just the fact that he wanted to go see the unconscious Shawn was heartwarming in and of itself.

* * *

><p>Lassiter entered the room, walking firmly toward the bed that held the pale psychic. His hand shook slightly, even though he knew it wasn't his fault, part of himself felt the need to take the blame. Sitting down the chair that was setup in the room, Lassiter let his head fall into his hands. Rubbing his face gently, he peered at Shawn's sleeping form through parted fingers. Sighing, he dropped his hands to his lap.<p>

"Sp—Shawn. I—ahem." He coughed around a lump that had formed awkwardly in his throat. Everything about this situation was awkward. Lassiter didn't even like talking to Shawn when he was conscious, but at least then he had something specific to say. Then again, it should be easier to talk to the infuriating man when he couldn't talk back. "Paulo was gone when we got that—but you have my word, we're going to catch that bastard. He's going down for Salvato's murder, and he's going to be charged with two counts of attempted murder. Until then—we're going to keep someone stationed outside your room—and someone will watch out for your dad. I promise that Paulo Markson will not harm another person. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Not even a twitch appeared on Shawn's face. Lassiter hadn't really thought one would appear, though it was disconcerting that he was so still. Shawn had never been still, not since the moment that Carlton Lassiter had met him. Sighing, Lassiter rose to his feet. "Bye, Shawn."

* * *

><p>Juliet and Gus watched as Lassiter exited Shawn's room. Barely making eye contact, he turned quickly and walked back down the hallway. Sighing, Juliet put a hand on Gus's shoulder.<p>

"I'll go in next. I can't stay long anyway. Henry'll kill me if I don't come back with an update soon. I'll probably camp out in his room, just to make sure that he doesn't sign himself out AMA."

Juliet nodded. She heard the secret message in his words. "Thank you, Gus." He nodded softly before standing up.

He walked slowly into Shawn's room. Seeing Shawn like that was almost more than he could handle. So pale and still. It wasn't natural—it wasn't _**Shawn**_. Wriggling himself down in the chair, Gus sighed softly.

"Shawn—we need you man. We need you to pull through this. You can't let that—bastard." The word came out in a frustrated sigh. "You can't let him win. If you don't pull through this, then he gets exactly what he wanted. Take that away from him. Pull through this—and he'll go down, no matter what." Another sigh sounded. "Of course, that's if the police locate him. He had long since left the warehouse before we got there. Good thing too—your dad might have been concussed but he would have pummeled Paulo to death for what he did to you. Then again, I don't think any of us would have blamed him. Hell, I'm pretty sure that Lassiter would have put a bullet between his eyes if he even made a move toward you or your dad."

Gus huffed exhaustively. "Look, I'm going to go. Make sure that your dad is in the room that the doctor assigned him. I'll stay with him tonight, and I swear to you, I won't let anything happen to him. I'll make sure that he stays overnight, just like the doctor said. His head looks worse for wear, though the doctor is certain it's only a mild concussion." Gus's head fell against his hands. "Just come back to us when the time comes." Gus carefully patted Shawn's still shoulder, before spinning around and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Juliet stiffened lightly as Gus exited Shawn's room. He gave her a slight nod with a sad expression on his face. She stood up, and swiped a hand against her now wrinkled skirt. Not that it mattered, but she always found herself trying to make herself at least presentable when in Shawn's company. He'd never know it if she looked like a mess, but she would. It helped calm her frazzled nerves taking the couple extra seconds to straighten out her skirt. Quicker than she was really ready for, Juliet entered Shawn's room, and felt her stomach turn uncomfortably at the sight of him. Pale with a sheen of sweat on his forehead. The color of his skin was almost as white as the sheet that covered his body, and he was far too still for her liking. Yes, on a general day, Shawn's usual antics and overall energy typically grated her nerves slightly. However seeing his so still—so unlike himself, was even worse.<p>

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Juliet let herself fall into the chair beside his bed. Taking his hand in hers, she wrinkled her nose slightly at the clamminess of it.

"Shawn." She shook her head as her voice broke over the word. "I should be so mad at you right now. Taking off like that—and almost getting yourself killed. How you could do that to me-" She sighed. "But I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me—I hate me right now. I should have stopped you. It was my job to protect you and I just let you go. I let you go, and now-" Tears rolled down her cheek. "And now you might not make it and it's all my fault! So—I want to apologize. I know you can't hear me and I'll have to repeat this when you wake up, but I am so sorry, Shawn. I hope when you wake up you'll be able to forgive me for letting this happen. I will do anything to make sure that you come out of this the same man you were before."

Juliet paused, wondering slightly if anyone else had brought up the past that no one had known about. "Shawn—I want to be able to say that your past is in the past, but I would be lying. I don't blame you for not telling me—but Shawn, I'm a cop. I can't just sit here and pretend like it doesn't bother me that you used to be a drug addict. I'm not saying that we won't work past it, or that I want to give up on you for it, because I don't. I'm just saying that when your up to it, we're going to have some discussing to do."

Sighing, Juliet let her head fall forward. Exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew that someone would be along to kick her out before long anyway. She sat there, debating thing pros and cons, but eventually she figured she might as well go home and catch a few hours of sleep. If Shawn was awake, he'd tell her to go home anyway. Besides, if she planned on tracking down that bastard, Paulo Markson, then she'd need at least a few hours of shut eye under her belt.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Standing up, Juliet paused and leaned forward pressing her lips to his forehead. "I love you, Shawn Spencer. You have to pull through this, because I cannot live without."

With that, she turned and walked out the door. As the door closed behind her, she felt a few tears slip down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Henry sat, his hands placed together lightly touching his lips. A week and a half had come and past, sometimes it seems like it flew by while other times it seems as if time had practically stopped moving. Dr. Kurtz had slowly reduced the number of medications that was keeping Shawn in his medically induced coma, five days in. He had explained how five days was typical for any detoxing, and that all of the heroin should be fully out of Shawn's system. Two days later Shawn was fairly, medication free. Later that day, Shawn was wheeled away to have his heart surgically repaired.<p>

That had been almost five days ago. The doctor had explained that the overdose had reeked havoc on Shawn's body, that it might take time for him to wake up. However, the words persistent_** coma**_ had been uttered just the morning before. Dr. Kurtz was now fearful that the drug and heart damage might have been too significant. Though Henry held out hope that Shawn would wake up, that hope was dwindling more every day that passed and Shawn still hadn't woken up.

"How's he doing?" Juliet asked, as she ducked into the room. Settling in the chair next to Henry, she leaned forward and patted Shawn's leg.

"No change." The desperation in his voice made his face scrunch up. Shawn had been in the hospital numerous times over the years for anything from broken bones to concussions, but Henry had never seen him in the hospital for so long with no change.

Juliet awkwardly reached out a comforting hand and placed it on Henry's shoulder. "I refuse to believe that he won't wake up. This is Shawn Spencer we're talking about here. Constant pain in the ass. He wouldn't give up that easily, not when he has plenty more chances to turn Carlton into a murderous mess."

Henry chuckled lightly at that. They all had a little system going. Henry stayed all night and generally had to be kicked out the next morning by Gus, who would stay until around lunch time. Henry would return after a shower, clothing change, and a quick nap. Gus would take off to do his route and take care of things at the office. Around dinner time Juliet would come in, and force Henry to leave to eat. Though Juliet could get Henry to leave easier than Gus could. Juliet was fairly sure that it had something to do with the fact that she continually carried her weapon, and would be ready in a moments notice to protect Shawn. Though Gus would do whatever he could, he just wasn't trained to fend off a murderous drug dealer.

"I'm just going to go grab some food and coffee from the cafeteria. I'll be back soon." Henry winked at Juliet, and she knew that it was also his way of giving her alone time with Shawn.

Juliet smiled softly at Henry as she watched him close the door behind him. Standing for a moment, Juliet stretched her exhausted body, before sitting in Henry's seat. Leaning forward, her hand caressed Shawn's cheek. Sighing softly, her confidence slowly faded away as a couple of tears tracked down her cheeks.

"You have to wake up, Shawn. We all need you. Your dad—Gus-even Carlton misses you, even if he won't admit it out loud. I need you, Shawn. It's getting to the point where I don't even care about your past anymore. I don't care about the drugs—I don't care about anything but you waking up."

Juliet grabbed a firm hold of his hand. She heard the door squeak open, and without turning around she smiled. "That was quick!"

"Actually, it's been a long time in waiting."

Juliet's blood turned cold, as she quickly jumped to her feet. Her eyes landed on the plump body of Paulo Markson, the sneer on his face made her stomach roll. Slowly, Juliet reached for the gun situated on her hip. Her fingers coiled around the clasp of the holster, making quick work, Juliet had removed the clasp and slowly pulled the gun out of the holster. Never once did Juliet take her eyes off of Paulo Markson. Leveling the weapon at Paulo, Juliet removed the safety and cocked the gun.

"Hands in the air, Paulo."

Paulo laughed heartily. "The little blond detective thinks that she scares me? That's hilarious." Paulo pulled out his own weapon, as Juliet felt her hands freeze around the gun that suddenly felt so heavy in her hands. "Perhaps you should drop your weapon, and put your hands in the air. Unless you want Mr. Spencer to never wake up again."

Conflict reflected in her eyes. On one hand, she knew that Paulo would shot both Shawn and herself if she conceded, but there was a part of her that hoped that maybe he wouldn't if she put down her gun. An idea crossed her conflicted mind, and she bit back the smile that wanted to cross her lips. Leaning forward to place the gun on the floor, Juliet watched Paulo out of the corner of her eyes. He glanced for a moment toward Shawn's still form and Juliet seized the moment. Lifting the gun to eye level again her finger squeezed the trigger. She watched as Paulo swiveled his gun back toward her. A flash of light as the gun went off. Juliet fell backward as a searing pain ripped through her right shoulder. The last thing she heard before darkness overwhelmed her was a very clear scream coming from the bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Keep up the great reviews! I like to smile, and reviews do just that! So review your little hearts out! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So-apologies for the delay in this chapter. Had midterms this week. Alas! Here it is. One more chapter. An epilogue. Do enjoy, and since I am in love with writing for challenges, do expect a new story for me shortly!**_

* * *

><p>Pain registered first for Shawn as he slowly started to come to. It centered in his chest, and he couldn't place a reason for the pain. He found it hard to open his eyes, though he felt as if he had been asleep forever. He heard a voice drifting in and out, as it became louder, he realized that it was Juliet.<p>

"I don't care about anything but you waking up."

Well, then he had apparently been asleep for a while. Which meant that he was probably in a hospital, poked and prodded with pointy things. Oh, how he loathe all things pointy! The door squeaked open, and with his eyes refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was awake, he could only guess.

"That was quick!"

Definitely his father, who had probably camped out beside his bed. Just waiting to yell and lecture Shawn for whatever had caused him to wind up in the hospital. Not being able to remember what put him there, was really starting to bother Shawn.

"It's actually been a long time in waiting."

Shawn's body stiffened, and bit back a groan when it caused the pain in his chest to flair up. He knew that voice, and suddenly it all came back. The warehouse, his father—the drugs. Oh god, the drugs—but he didn't feel like someone who was withdrawing. That was a very unforgettable feeling. Shawn laid as still as he could.

"Hands in the air, Paulo."

Juliet would take care of him, he didn't care how wimpy that made him sound. He didn't relish in the fact of having to deal with Paulo Markson again.

"The little blond detective thinks that she scares me? That's hilarious."

Shawn felt his left hand clench tightly, as his hand shook. He was actually willing his eyes to open. Forget hiding from that bastard, no one talked to Jules like that. Not even Lassie, expect for that one time—but he was angry and quite frankly he was scarier than usual.

"Perhaps you should drop your weapon, and put your hands in the air. Unless you want Mr. Spencer to never wake up again."

Shawn wanted so badly to roll his eyes, or at least do it so that someone could see it. Threaten the supposedly unconscious man. That was just perfect. Then he heard it, perfect as day. His insides ran cold, and he couldn't' stop himself. His body jerked up right as a scream ripped through his coarse throat. He watched in explicit horror as Juliet fell backwards, a red spot spreading out from her shoulder. His eyes flickered toward the door where he had heard Paulo's voice coming from.

"Ah! Mr. Spencer, so kind of you to join us. I am sorry that I had to kill your pretty little girlfriend. Though she did refuse to allow me to finish you off, which was my entire point of coming all the way out here to the hospital. I was fairly certain that the amount of heroin I put into your system would have taken care of business. Imagine my surprise as I'm getting ready to board a plane back to New York, and there front page of the paper—Wait, I believe I have the paper with me." Paulo smirked at Shawn for a moment, as he yanked the paper from his jacket pocket. "Ah! Here we go. It says _**Psychic detective, Shawn Spencer in critical condition at local hospital after run-in with known New York drug dealer, Paulo Markson. **_

* * *

><p>Henry walked slowly back toward his son's room. The elevator ride held an interesting story of a young married couple coming to visit some family members. Henry had smiled, and been polite, but his thoughts always wondered back to Shawn.<p>

Now that he was surrounded by peace and quiet he found himself reliving his daily nightmare. Same dream, every night. It took everything in him to not scream himself awake. His son convulsing on the floor covered in his own vomit. After a moment the shaking would stop, Shawn would glare at his father with such hatred. With venom in his voice, Shawn would say _**this is your fault**_. Followed by his eyes rolling back into his head and his heart stopping.

Henry had never bought into that bullshit of dreams trying to tell you something. However, something could be said about this dream. Henry knew exactly what it meant. He was blaming himself for his son's unchanged condition, even if Henry knew deep down that it wasn't his fault.

Sighing, digging his hands deeper into his jean pockets, Henry finally let that realization take over. It wasn't his fault, not really. He had no idea that a vindictive drug dealer would take him hostage and use him as leverage against his son. He had no reason to even believe that his son even knew a drug dealer, let alone used one.

Henry barely heard the intercom above him crackle to life, however when it repeated itself he found himself sprinting down the hallway. Skidding to a stop in front of his son's room, Henry saw Paulo Markson leaning over his son's prone form.

A growl roared from his throat as he lurched forward, his forearm collided with Paulo's back. Henry was only slightly satisfied when Paulo nearly collapsed when the breath was knocked out of him. Taking advantage of the situation, Henry got a could of good punches in. One colliding with Paulo's mouth, a small trickle of blood formed at the corner. The other punch collided with Paulo's nose, the crunch that resounded made a wicked smile cross Henry's mouth. Blood trickled from his nose, as he roarer angrily.

"Your going to pay for what you did, you bastard!" Henry screamed, as he drew back to punch Paulo again. Paulo blocked the move, and connected with a punch of his own to Henry's stomach. Henry groaned, fairly certain that he heard a crack. Straightening up, ignoring the flair of pain, Henry stomped his foot on Paulo's. Taking advantage of the man's confused pain, Henry wailed punch after punch on Paulo. Connecting with his stomach, side, and back of the head until the man was lying unconscious at his feet.

"Step back, sir." The voice sounded slightly familiar, and Henry turned toward the voice. Buzz McNabb stood, his gun drawn as he reached back for his handcuffs.

A groan from the foot of Shawn's bed, drew Henry's attention. Roaming around, his breath caught in his throat. "Officer McNabb, get a help. Detective O'Hara's been shot."

Kneeling down beside her, Henry gentle tapped her face.

"Shawn." She croaked out.

Henry closed his eyes, realizing that he had no idea what shape his son was in. Slowing thickly, he lied. "Shawn's fine."

"Woke up."

Henry's eye's widen slightly. "He woke up?"

Juliet nodded weakly. "Heard him scream."

Sighing, Henry grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and shoved it against the barely trickling wound on Juliet's shoulder. She hissed lightly, as her eyes fluttered close. "Don't you dare close those eyes, detective."

"Not asleep."

Henry bit back a chuckle at that. His son was definitely rubbing off on the young woman, that much was sure.

"I'd feel better if your eyes were open."

Juliet cracked one eye lid open. "Better?"

Henry simply nodded.

"They're on their way—is she—"

"Detective O'Hara is going to be fine." Henry spoke softly.

"Excuse me, sir. Please move." A nurse said, as she came up behind Henry.

* * *

><p>Shawn groaned as he came to, the pain in his chest had intensified as memories flashed behind his closed eyelids. Finally his eyes snapped open as he frantically searched his left and then his right before settling on his father.<p>

"Dad." He croaked. His throat felt drier than the Sahara after a rainstorm.

Henry quickly grabbed a hold of the cup that sat perched on the nightstand beside Shawn's bed. Dr. Kurtz had explained that Shawn's brain function had gone up increasingly after the mishap with Paulo. The data spoke volumes, and that he was fairly certain that Juliet had been correct when she said that he had indeed woken up. He explained that while his throat had experienced a mild strain from screaming, that he should wake back up within the next couple of hours.

That had been almost two and a half hours ago. Henry smiled softly at Shawn who sipped at the water placed in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Shawn spoke, his voice was low and rough.

"Yeah, just a bit of a knock on my head, and a cracked rib. Don't talk to much, kiddo. You strained your vocal cord."

Shawn cocked his head slightly, as he tried to remember why he would have strained his vocal cord. Suddenly realization flickered in his hazel eyes as they widen. "Jules."

"She'll be alright. Tough little cookie." Henry smiled proudly. "Took a bullet to her right shoulder. It was a clean, through and through. She had surgery an hour ago to repair some muscular damage. She's resting comfortably. Her doctor is fairly certain that he'll be able to release her either tomorrow, so long as she doesn't spike a fever from infection." Henry wrinkled his nose at that.

"Infection?" Shawn's eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"Well, kiddo. The nurses saw a suspicious man enter your room, and called nine-one-one, but none of them are trained to take down an armed suspect. So when they heard shots, they informed Officer McNabb about this, but couldn't really do much else. They called for extra personnel to your room, and I knew something was wrong. When I entered the room, Paulo was standing over you. He was getting ready to-" Henry paused, and ran a shaky hand over his face. "Anyways, we fought, he got one good punch in—which is how I cracked my rib. I took him down, Officer McNabb arrived, and cuffed him. That's when I noticed Juliet—it's just. She was on the floor for awhile before anyone could do anything for her. So there is some chance for infection to set in—either from the shot itself or the surgery. She's been fine so far, and her doctor doesn't expect that to change."

Shawn nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice barely rasped out. Rolling his eyes, he made a motion for pen and paper. Henry reached in the drawer of the nightstand, and yanked a notebook and pen from inside.

"Here you go kiddo."

Shawn wrote quickly, only one word. _**Detox**_, glared back at Henry.

He sighed. "Don't worry, Shawn. You're clean."

Nodding, Shawn scribbled for a second longer. _**How long was I out of it?**_

"Just about two weeks, kiddo. The first five days were medically induced to ensure that you didn't harm yourself during detox. Then you had to have surgery to fix some damage the overdose caused your heart. After that, we've all just been kind of waiting for you to wake up."

Shawn sighed, and fought off a yawn as he scribbled again. _**When can I leave?**_

Henry chuckled at that. "When the doctor says so."

Shawn glowered at his father. It didn't last long as a yawn ripped through him, and slowly his eyes drifted closed.

"Just sleep, Shawn."

Henry settled back against the chair, as a yawn of his own took over his body, and quickly he found his eyes drifting close as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Woop! 6 reviews. You guys rock my socks. Yes, I said it. Rock my socks! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So this is the end of another story. I had so much fun writing this, and especially reading all of your reviews. Some very comical when I decided to be mean and leave you with giant cliffhangers. So thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially the ones that reviewed every chapter. I appreciate each and every one of you! Keep your eyes peeled for my next adventure, it'll be starting soon!**_

* * *

><p>Shawn walked out of the rehabilitation facility. A smile on his face as he practically skipped toward the green Volkswagen waiting for him. Opening the car door and slipping inside, he turned his attention to the beautiful blond beside him.<p>

"Gus could have picked me up, Jules." Shawn stifled a laugh as she tried to readjust the sling her arm was stuck in for another week. Grumbling for a moment, she gave up and turned toward her boyfriend.

"I wanted to pick you up, Shawn. We haven't had any alone time since we both got out of the hospital." Her voice wavered slightly on the last word, as Shawn looked away. Neither of them had spoken of Shawn's long hospital stay and how it had ended up causing her a three day stay.

Sighing, Shawn peered up at Juliet from the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry." His words were barely a whisper, and he had closed his eyes fighting against the tears that threatened to fall. He was Shawn Spencer dammit. He didn't cry!

"Why are you sorry?" Juliet's tone caused Shawn to open his eyes and look at her.

"Because this-" he paused and motioned toward her immobile arm. "Is my fault-"

"How do you figure that, Shawn?" Juliet's eyebrow cocked slightly.

"If I hadn't-" Shawn sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair. God, he hated talking about his feelings. Torture would be better than this. "If I had just stayed put-"

Juliet grumbled, and Shawn fought against a chuckle as she went to hold up her immobilized arm to stop him. "Listen, Shawn. If you hadn't gone to Paulo, chances are he would have found you. Police detail or not. So chances are that he would have attempted to harm anyone watching you, which more than likely would have still been me. So, getting shot is not your fault. If anyting, it's mine. I had the shot, and I should have taken it. I knew that he would shoot me, but I guess I was afraid that he would shoot you if I shot him—I don't know. I just—I hesiated. That is why I got shot, Shawn."

Sighing, Shawn shook his head. "You can put the blame on Paulo and yourself, but I know that it's me. I know that I'll beat this addiction thing again, because I'm stubborn and refuse to do that to my body. Though, I can't help but think that if I had refused it to begin with—none of us would have been in this position to begin with-" Shawn paused when his stomach grumbled. Happy for a chance to change the subject. "Jules, I am starving. Here soon I'll be like that Marvin person."

Juliet chuckled, as she reached her left arm over her body and threw her car into gear. "Let's go get you some food before you perish."

Shawn smiled brightly. "Jerk chicken?"

"Like I thought we'd get anything else." A smile perched itself on Juliet's lips as she steered them toward Shawn's favorite restaurant of choice.

* * *

><p>Juliet pulled the car in front of the station, before opening her door. "Jules—I thought you were still on medical leave-" Shawn's voice whined.<p>

"I am, Shawn. I just have to fill out my statement on what happened—in the hospital—you know-" Juliet sighed, as she started to pull herself from the car. "You can come in if you'd like. I'm sure everyone would love to see you."

Shawn sighed, unsure if he was still welcome into the station. At least in the same way that he had been. Know that everyone knew the truth about his past. How he had been on the other side of the law for a while. Would they truly welcome him back? Deep down he knew that Juliet only fully welcomed him back because he had come so close to dying. Shawn knew that he should feel upset by the fact that his girlfriend only wanted him around due to pity—and possibly guilt, but mostly pity.

"Yeah, sure." Shawn attempted to fake his way through his usually cheerfulness, but he knew that it had fallen flat.

Pulling himself from the car, Shawn sighed, as he grabbed Juliet's free hand and started up the stairs. Opening the door for his still injured girlfriend, Shawn trailed in behind her. A few gasps could be heard from those that could see them, but slowly smiles broke out on their faces. Everyone started to clap, and Shawn immediately knew it was for Juliet. She had risked her life to save his.

"Way to go, Detective O'Hara." One officer said, as he patted her shoulder. Quickly, the same officer turned toward Shawn, and he waited for the look of distaste to appear on the man's face. "Glad to see you up and around, Shawn! We missed you around here." Shawn couldn't stop the grin that slowly overtook his face. "Thanks-" Shawn looked at the man for the first time. "Good to see you again, Officer Morales!"

They went further in, as Juliet made a beeline for Lassiter's desk. "Where are the Markson files? I need to finish up my report and get it into the chief."

Lassiter spun around to look at Juliet. "Which she said could wait until you were back on your feet and off of medical—Sweet lady of justice! You brought the moron with you? Oh God, you're on babysitting duty?" Lassiter wrinkled his nose.

Juliet smacked Lassiter with her free hand. "Shush!"

"Lassifrass! My main man. What is happening? You see, I don't need a babysitter, though if I did I don't think I could think of anyone I would rather have than Jules." Shawn smiled at Juliet before turning his full attention on Lassiter.

"Go away, Spencer."

"Fine." Shawn started to walk away, before turning back toward Lassiter. "I can read between the lines you know. I know that means you care, Lassie. It warms my heart, it really does." Lassiter growled. "Definitely sounds like my cue to leave. Great seeing you again, Lassie. I'll be back on my feet and at a hundred percent before you know it." Shawn blew a kiss in Lassiter's general direction before practically skipping into the chief's office.

* * *

><p>Chief Karen Vick looked over the statement that Shawn, Henry, and Detective O'Hara had given on the arrest of Paulo Markson. So when her door swung open, she found herself jumping slightly. Glaring at whoever dared to interrupt her, her facial expression softened slightly as Shawn entered her office. She could barely see the lingering smile on his face as his expression changed so quickly.<p>

"Mr. Spencer, how are you feeling?" Shawn sighed as he turned and shut the door behind him. Walking slowly, he took a seat in front of Vick's desk. This was all wrong, not that she didn't relish in the fact that Shawn wasn't bouncing off the walls, but it just felt _**wrong**_. She could see the self-deprecating look on his face, and it made her heart swell.

"Can we just skip the pleasantries? I know that your only keeping up appearances because of my dad and Juliet. There just really isn't any need for it when we're alone. I know that you can't keep me on as a consultant any longer, and I don't blame you. It's all my fault. So if I could just grab my last check, I'll be on my way. I've accumulated quite a large medical bill, and I'd like to make a dent into it before I start looking for another job." The frown that seemed permanently itched into Shawn's face made Vick feel uncomfortable.

Shifting slightly, Karen sighed audibly. "Look, Mr—Shawn. I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, your past activities will cause some issues, especially with defense attorneys. However, you have built up quite a bit of credibility for yourself. You have a success rate higher than any detective I have, by yourself. You also single-handedly located a known drug dealer that even the entire NYPD couldn't locate, and with the help of Detective O'Hara, you were able to help us arrest him. All of that will definitely help your case, and Shawn if it was up to me, I'd hand you a case right now. However, it is not my decision, and I'm still awaiting word from the mayor and the assistant district attorney. I have a high belief that you will be solving cases for this city again before long. Please keep your head up, Shawn."

Shawn couldn't help but smile softly at Karen. "Thank you, chief."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Spencer. Now, as a friend of your father's, I have to ask what in the hell were you thinking getting involved with people like Paulo Markson and Antonio Salvato?"

Shawn hung his head. He had already had this conversation more than once with his father. Who still wasn't happy with any of the answers, or excuses as his father called them, yet. "To be honest? I was in a bad place, chief. I know that it's not a good answer or excuse, but it is the truth. The short answer is, I needed money. The drugs were an accident, and I would give anything to take it all back-" Shawn sighed. "I will live the rest of my life regretting that one decision. It's something that I'll have to live with. Just like, I have to live with the fact that my father was injured by the psychopath, and that Juliet was shot by him. All of that is my fault, and I realize that. I am not stupid, I know the effect that one decision has had on every single person in my life. I do promise you, I will never do anything that stupid ever again."

Karen nodded. "That's all I needed to hear." Yanking an envelope from her desk, Karen handed it over to Shawn. "You're excused, Mr. Spencer." Karen smiled softly at him, as he rose to his feet and walked out of her office.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jules, do you think we can stop by the office for a bit? I know that Gus is gonna be there doing some paperwork, and I want to say hi." Shawn didn't bother to look over at his girlfriend.<p>

Juliet smiled softly. "Of course. If you don't mind, I'll just go ahead and look over this statement and take it back to the station."

Shawn turned his head away from the passenger side window, to peer at Juliet. "Nope, don't mind. Actually, if you have to make a run back to the station, I'll just stay and hang out with Gus. I think my dad wanted me to come over for lunch anyway." Shawn wrinkled his nose, and Juliet chuckled.

"Still not getting along?"

Shawn sighed. "Oh, we'd get along great if he would accept one of the hundred different answers I gave him for what happened in New York." Shawn shook his head. "I just, I don't know what answer he is looking for. I already apologized for the whole getting him kidnapped by a psychotic drug dealer. What else does he want me to say?"

Shawn let his eye drift close for a moment, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shawn, I'm sorry."

Shawn jerked his head up, and forced a cheerful smile on his face. "Nothing for you to be sorry for, Jules."

Shawn let his eyes drift out of the windshield, and sighed in relief as the psych office came into view. He had most definitely had enough of spilling his feelings all over everyone, even if his therapist thinks it'll help him. Though, Jody did seem pretty certain that Shawn wouldn't touch the stuff again.

As Juliet guided her car into a parking spot, Shawn practically leapt from the car. Walking into the psych office was like a fresh breath of air. Something he definitely needed. He never really said it, not often at least, but he had never ever cared about a job like he has this one. Shawn hadn't lied when he was younger, he did want to be a cop. He had always wanted to be just like his dad, that of course changed once his dad started to drill things into his head. Shawn had always regretted getting himself arrested, even if at the time he had made up his mind on being a cop. He really would have loved to have had a chance to be a cop, a good one, but on his own terms. That's exactly what he had accomplished with psych, was being able to help put away the bad guys, but on his own terms.

"Gussy, my boy!" Shawn sing-songed his voice as he watched Gus from the hallway.

"Hey, Shawn. I thought you and Juliet were spending the day together?"

"We are, but Jules has some last minute police business to take care of. So I thought I'd hang out with you, and we could go have lunch with my dad."

Gus groaned. He was not on Henry's list of favorite people. Gus was fairly certain it was a mixture of forcing him to be seen by a doctor, and staying overnight when all he wanted was to see his son, to the fact that Gus constantly made him go home when they were waiting for Shawn to wake up. Oh, and the fact that Gus had stood up for Shawn after he answered Henry's New York based question for the sixth time.

"Your dad hates me."

Shawn laughed, as he dropped into his desk chair, and plopped his feet on top of his desk. "He doesn't hate you. Henry doesn't _**hate**_ anyone, his words not mine. He just—think fond things about you. But, hey! We're in the same boat, seeing as he hardly ever thinks fond things about me. We'll be disliked together, how about that? You know, more power in numbers and all that jazz."

Gus rolled his eyes. "Fine. He just better not try to poision my food."

"We're talking about Henry Spencer, decorated cop, he isn't going to try to kill you. At least not with anything that can be traced back to him. I'd be more on the look out for a falling anvil, perhaps a falling piano."

"Shawn! We do not live in a Looney Tunes cartoon."

"Yeah, sure, right. I know, Gus. I'm just saying, if you're waiting for my dad to kill you, you better keep an eye out for something like that."

Gus rolled his eyes once more. "I'm finished here, ready to go?"

"Ready? Not in the least bit, but let's just get this over with. I just—wonder what creative way he's going to think of to ask me about New York again. Suppose I should already think of my new excuse of the day."

Sighing, Shawn shoved himself to his feet and followed Gus out of the office. So much for a breath of fresh air.

* * *

><p>Henry was busy sitting the table, so when there was a knock at the door, he barely looked up. "Come on in." He shouted, as he sat forks down on the table, before turning to grab the food he had prepared.<p>

"Hey dad." Shawn spoke as the door squeaked open.

"Shawn." Henry spoke, as he looked up. He had assumed his son would bring a tag along with him. "Gus."

"Mr. Spencer." Gus said, as he practically bowed.

"Seriously? That is not the way to win my father over. You of all people should know that." Shawn whispered softly.

"Why would Gus have to win me over?" Henry eyed both boys carefully.

Gus coughed, as Shawn looked from Gus to Henry. "Dude, not cool! You're the one that said my dad had a problem with you!" Sighing, Shawn looked back at his dad. "He thinks you're mad because of all the stuff that went down at the hospital."

Henry laughed lightly. "I'm not upset with you, Gus. You did the right thing. Now, let's sit down and eat boys."

Both of them nodded, as they each took a seat. Henry laid the plates of food down in front of them, as Shawn grabbed his fork and started to shovel in the food.

"Dad, great steak!"

"You say that as if you doubt my cooking abilities."

Shawn mumbled something unintelligible through his food, and smiled before wolfing down his entire glass of water.

"Not doubting them—just wondering why they're there!"

Henry shook his head, as he sat down with his plate. "Real men can cook, Shawn, and before you ask it. No, take-out is not the same thing. How you ever plan to hold on to Juliet without being able to cook a decent meal is beyond me."

Henry and Gus laughed, as Shawn gaped at them before feigning a hurt expression. "Oh, I see. My dad and best friend teaming up against me. Not cool, dude. Not cool at all!"

Gus just eyed Shawn for a moment before shoveling in more food.


End file.
